


Little Goes To Disney

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Little Goes To Disney

“Daddy…” You whisper gasped as your happy, tear filled eyes danced around, not able to take in everything at once. There were so many colors, Halloween decorations and so much to see in this small section of the park you didn’t know what to look at first. A giant smile spread across your face as you reached out and started slapping your boyfriend’s arm in your excitement. “Daddy, it’s the castle!” 

“I see it, baby doll.” Bucky said as he took a picture of the sheer joy in your eyes. You looked over at him at the same moment he took another picture. You squeezed with joy as you tried to wrap your head around the fact that your wildest dream was coming true; that you, an ex- Red Room assassin, was in Disney World. You leapt into the air into Bucky’s arm’s and hugged him tight.

“Thank you.” You whispered as you leaned back and looked at him with a smile. He nodded once and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Anything for my favorite girl.” He said softly as he set you down on the ground. “So, what do you wanna ride first?” You squealed as your head whipped back around toward Main Street, USA.

“Peter Pan.” You said as you laced your fingers with his and pulled him toward the park. “No! Pirates! Oh, wait! The Mansion!” Bucky laughed as he pulled his arm back toward his body to slow you down.

“Easy, Little Bit. We will ride all of them. No need to remove my other arm in your hurry or you’ll miss things.” You blushed a bit and let him pull you into his side with a giggle. 

“I’m just excited, that’s all.” You reminded him as he pulled you to a stop in front of one of the Emporium window displays.

“Look. It’s Mermaid.” He said as he pointed at the window. “You would have missed it if you ran.” You childishly stuck your tongue out at him as you moved in front of his body to look at the window display.

“Would not.” You sassed as you nearly pressed your face against the glass to look. “Daddy, look.” He nodded as he gently pushed your arm to move you to the next window with a smile.

“Who’s this?” He asked as he stopped in front of the next window with a smile. Your’s grew as you pointed at the characters from the only Disney movie he knew before he met you.

“Snow White!” You looked up at him with a smile as you pointed toward the dwarfs. “What are their names?”

“Hmm… let’s see.” He said as he wrapped his arm around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. “We’ve got Laughy and Sicky…” You giggled and whacked at his arm, knowing full well that he was teasing your little side.

“No silly! It's Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, and…” Your brow furrowed as you pointed at the last Dwarf; the name actually lost to you at that moment.

“Think about Bruce.” Bucky guided you as he stood up to move you to the next window.

“Doc! I knew that.” He nodded as he laced his fingers with yours and lead you on at a slower pace. 

“Do you see what you can see when you slow down and enjoy the moment, Little Bit?” You nodded as the two of glanced at the rest of the windows as you made your way toward the Castle.


End file.
